


恶魔赞歌

by ANONYMOUSSS



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONYMOUSSS/pseuds/ANONYMOUSSS
Summary: 阴间爱情，灵车漂移。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), 露中
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	恶魔赞歌

[尖顶的城堡，披着雨夜的风。  
屋里的人还在做甜蜜美梦。  
悄悄声，不要吵，不过是已久的蓄谋安静地等。  
惊雷粗鲁地驱走了无用的睡意，暴雨的奏鸣赶来一位午夜秘客。]

骤然响起的敲门声并不急促，却惊扰了门内的人。  
耀披上外套，提着油灯，打开了大门。潮气和雨水从门缝里溜进来，淋湿了衣角和发梢，呼啸的风蒙住了人的眼皮，耀不得不眯起眼，试着看清门外高大的身影。  
“晚上好，先生，这可真是一场大雨！”来人的脸藏进不光彩的阴影里，他的脖子上绕着一条厚得夸张的围巾，只露出一张巧言的嘴吐出礼貌的问候，全身湿透的他看起来十分狼狈，“请让我进去躲躲雨吧，我已经无处可逃了，小先生...呜...”  
陌生人的声音带着不可思议的魔力，几声呜咽竟令耀也生出几分恻隐，他不敢直视着雷鸣下的人影，垂着眼睛看着地面，踌躇着点了点头。  
“...仔细一瞧您，这真是...哦！抱歉，无意冒犯您。”雨帽下的黑暗里投来露骨的打探，陌生人的嘴里念着没什么诚意的道歉一边侧身挤入门内，伴着彻骨的寒风与耀擦肩而过，在地毯上留下一串沾满泥土和雨水的脚印。  
耀匆忙关上大门，回身看着那个男人的背影——他在昏暗的灯火中摘下了雨帽，露出灰金色的发顶，他对着长廊两侧挂着的肖像们鞠了一躬，行了一个不怎么正经的绅士礼，怪异的笑声在黑暗里回响，“晚上好，各位，打扰了大家的美梦，真是抱歉啊！”  
陌生人转过身，对着耀点点头，撩开的披风里露出腰间别着的漆黑骨杖，那弯钩竟似镰刀一般可怖。  
“善良的先生，我叫伊万，上帝保佑您！”英俊苍白的男人眯着眼睛微笑，赤红的烛火在紫色的眼睛里跳动，优雅又神秘。  
这时，屋内传来了午夜12点的钟声。  
“伊万先生，叫我耀就好。这种天气里竟然也会有客人，真见鬼...”耀低声嘟囔着，“请在客厅里稍等，我会为您拿一身干净的衣服来。”耀束起黑色的长发，挽着白色的袖口，露出像是有些苦恼的笑容。  
伊万目送着对方的背影消失在走廊里，他瞥了一眼客厅角落里的坐钟，表盘悄悄逆转，三根指针恰好停留在数字“6”，悄无声息。 

[雨中的人们还紧握着麻绳，等着勒紧羔羊的脖颈！]

这间卧室里堆满了破旧的书籍和卷轴，桌子上摆放着一张羊皮纸，上面还有未干的墨痕，一只黑猫笨拙地从桌子上跳下来，打翻了墨水，钻到地毯下面消失不见。正中央摆着一张非常漂亮的床，它的床幔一直垂到地上，层层蕾丝缠绕在一起被绑在床柱上，柔软的床褥上漾着舒适的涟漪，它的主人走到床头，安静地站了一会儿，捻了捻枕巾的一角。  
耀打开衣柜，漫不经心地寻找着几件他平时不会穿的衣服，种种笼罩在他胸口的心事让他无暇去顾及这位突然降临的陌生人先生，他的背影蒙上一层沉重的疲惫。  
“比起您手上那件白色的睡裙，我还是更喜欢那件不起眼的灰麻衣。”  
耀惊慌地回过身，他甚至没有办法站住脚跟，一屁股坐进衣柜，瘦弱的身影瞬间淹没在衣服堆里。他慌忙拨开一条缝隙，用小指撩开吃进嘴里的头发，有些难堪地瞪着罪魁祸首——那位不请自来的男人正端坐在衣柜对面的沙发椅上，他看起来似乎已经在那里坐了有一会儿了。  
“你怎么在这？你是怎么进来的？”耀艰难地让打结的双腿听话，撑着衣柜站了起来，他逼视着对面的人好让自己遗忘刚刚不得体的处境。  
“亲爱的，我早就在这里了，您看起来心事重重，根本没有注意到我呢。”伊万摊开双手，显得十分无辜。  
“......随意进别人的卧室可不太礼貌。”  
“我很抱歉... 瞧我，似乎从来到这里就一直在道歉，哈！我只是不想一个人坐在客厅里等您，这么大的房子，哦不，这已经是一座小城堡，它十分招人喜欢，不过确实太大了... 您一个人住吗？真是了不起，如果是我，我会觉得有点，有点寂寞吧。”伊万像一位在好天气的下午到来的客人，不慌不忙地与主人叙旧聊天，他甚至端起了桌子上的茶杯抿了口已经凉透的茶水，悠悠环顾了一圈这间卧室，给出了一个不怎么好听的评价，“我并不是在冒犯您，毕竟您是一位好心的主人，我想您会原谅我的... 上帝也会原谅我的。”  
耀有些生气——这位小主人是有理由生气的，午夜的陌生人打扰了他的美梦——尽管他之前并没有在睡觉，况且这个人看上去还是个神叨叨的神棍，于是他刻薄地回道：“你又怎么知道上帝会原谅你？”  
“祂刚刚说的。”  
耀的牙齿狠狠咬住下唇，以免抛弃从出生起跟随自己的好教养，他意识到这个油嘴滑舌的人是善于激怒一个好脾气的人的，他多么想痛快唾骂这个不讲理的流氓。  
“我开玩笑的。”伊万的笑声轻浮又古怪，令人讨厌至极。  
“不，你这满口上帝的虔诚教徒，来吧，告诉我，上帝在哪里？他现在也在看着我们对吗？你又怎么才能证明他的存在呢？”  
伊万诧异地望着王耀，金色的睫毛眨了眨，不可置信地开口：“您说我吗？哦，这可真是个非常大的误会。”  
“什么？”  
“我可不是教徒。祂的话语我也未曾信过。”伊万的拇指和中指结成了一个三角形，其余的手指并拢，在胸前摆了一个奇怪的手势。  
“你在做什么？”耀坐在床脚，侧头观察着男人的动作。  
“没什么，无须在意。”伊万重新端起茶杯，那杯子里竟冒出了热气，水蒸气凝结在杯壁上，流下透明的水渍，但耀并没有注意到这些事，“我并不是信徒，显而易见，这甚至不需要怎么证明，比如我正在思考，究竟如何才能让您心甘情愿地亲吻我。”  
“什—— ？”耀起先并没有感觉到愤怒，茫然在他的大脑里出现得快一些。  
“当然我也可以回答您的问题。”伊万望着那可怜的小脑袋，好心地扯回了话题，“神，的确是全知全能的。”  
“一切都是有征兆的，或者，人类口中喜欢说的，预言。”  
耀后悔了，他真的不应该给这个神棍开门。  
“从前，有位王——别这样看着我，你会喜欢这个故事的——他是非常伟大的英雄，远在‘英雄’这个词语诞生之前，他就已经存在。王的伟大当然不仅仅是建立了国家，他还是人民的救赎，是人民唯一的神明。这个种族拥有最强大的两种力量——信仰和语言。信仰使他们可以为了王而赴死，语言则记录和传播了他们强大的文明。有一天，一个神秘的声音传遍了人们的耳朵，包括那位王：祂必将在黄昏之日诞生。”  
“祂是谁？”  
伊万伸出食指举过头顶指了指，然后放到嘴边做了一个噤声的动作，继续说道：“这种不可思议的神秘力量被奉为神谕，所有人都信了这句看起来莫名其妙的话语，除了一个女人。但是，王，害怕了。”  
“在王决定杀死所有黄昏之日出生的婴儿的时候，那个女人站在王座之下大骂王的愚蠢，诅咒王的后代，说这一切不过是伪神的谎言。后来这个女人被视作神的叛徒，恶魔的走狗。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为王不能成为罪人，就让这个可怜的疯王后背负着屠婴的骂名。没错，这个女人是王后，即便如此，她被王、被自己的丈夫拔了舌头剥了皮，在她的皮肤下面刺上了最恶毒的诅咒，最后，在她呼吸停止前被割下了头颅，挂在教堂的尖顶直到化为枯骨。”  
耀的后背升起寒意，他拢了拢衣服，试图让自己的身体变得温暖些，而男人的声音还在继续。  
“听说，这个女人的后代继承了她的诅咒，世人管他们叫‘女巫’，他们都有双黑色的眼睛，只要把他们的皮剥下来看看有没有咒文... 不过据我所知，‘女巫’这个词只是一个代称...唔，你的脸色看起来不太好看。”  
“是吗？”  
伊万摇了摇头，并没有关心耀的回答：“在人类的世界里，能够做到预言的人，只有女巫...不过，信仰的对象究竟是谁并不重要，重要的是，最后是谁救了你。”  
“我不在乎，但是，我一定要得到我想要的东西！”出乎意料的，耀变得格外咄咄逼人，渴求的欲望从他的眼睛里喷涌而出，他的声音逐渐低沉变成怨愤的咆哮，“你说了很多，结果什么都没有证明，你这个虚伪的家伙！”  
如果美人染上露骨的欲望变得贪得无厌，并不会让人憎恶，只会使人起了别的心思——成就他，或摧毁他。  
“你真有趣！”伊万的声音染上恶意，他站起身，踏着轻松的步伐逼向坐在床脚的耀，居高临下地望着那张惶恐的脸蛋，五指用力拉扯着黑色的发丝，强迫对方仰起头，凝视着那双漂亮的黑眼睛，有些着迷地笑道，“很高兴见到你，宝贝。”  
伊万放开了那颗可怜的头颅，绕过一根床柱，人类的模样瞬间如灰烟飞灭。  
柱子后缓缓探出一只非人的利爪，不详的咒文游走在漆黑的皮肤上，逐渐显现的身影也变得更加庞大逼人——像燃烧的火山撕扯着周围的空气，硫磺的气味钻入耀的鼻腔里，焚烧着呼吸的心肺，他痛苦地掩住口鼻，而恐惧与呐喊紧紧拥抱着他！一颗骇人的兽颅上裂开六只泣血的眼睛，粗大扭曲的角从额头高耸弯向脑后，祂的嘴角扯出狰狞的笑容，岩浆像口水一样从利齿的缝隙里滴滴答答滚落，冒着滚烫的热气。  
祂的力量让你匍匐如蝼蚁，祂的暴虐让你如坠永夜！那是无法注视的强大灵魂，痛苦和战栗捏紧了你的心脏！  
十字圣光的疤痕像一圈荆棘勒住了祂的脖子，后腰长有一双苍白如雪的羽翼——这双圣洁的羽翼与祂的样子难以相容，却给人一种难以言状的压迫感和矛盾的美丽，因为它们过于庞大，连房间都被挤得让人透不过气。  
祂抖了抖羽毛，刮起的风吹灭了蜡烛，野兽般的脚掌在地上蹬动了几下，蛇形的尾巴吐着红信缠绕在粗壮的大腿上，双臂环在胸前，那张无法用人类语言形容的脸上竟摆出了露骨的傲慢——六只赤红的眼睛正睨视着渺小的人类，无声地嘲弄。  
干涩的眼眶里弥漫着雾气，耀不得不扼住自己的手腕才能停止身体的颤抖，他拼命找回自己的声音，试图和面前的生物对话，仿佛这不是生者的勇气，而是死前的哀鸣：“所以，所以，先生，您，用您的翅膀来证明您是圣徒口中的天使？还是，远古的神明？”耀甚至不认为自己的语言能够传递给眼前的生物，以至于不小心咬住了舌尖，他后悔用“神明”去形容面前的生物，他的灵魂在抗拒用如此高洁的词汇，内心的厌恶和恐惧让他不得不吞下了几声干呕。  
“果然人类都喜欢这种东西。”祂伸展开那双羽翼，嘴角呈现出一个笑容，尽管这个笑容饱含恶意，“不，亲爱的，我并不是那些，你口中所说的存在，但你想要的证明确实在你眼前——瞧吧！这对该死的漂亮玩意儿。”

[轻柔的羽毛抚弄着凡人的脸，天使之翼下裹藏着赤红的眼，  
祂窥伺着你美好的面容，蛊惑着你忠诚的耳朵，  
不小心露出了毒恶的笑脸！  
“乘着地火，来自深渊，  
我是无眠的噩梦，在午夜相拥，送你一场欲望情钟。  
雨夜里东方闪烁着预言，循着歌声躲进教堂的屋檐，  
圣十字下高洁的大天使唱虚伪的流言，  
我自视清醒，但凡人皆以堕入祂的谎言！  
我说这是神的骗局，祂却告诫众人这一切不过是小人的谗言。  
俗世的欢呼竟比地狱下的哀嚎还要嘹亮，  
火光里的人影们化为墙壁上乱舞的骷髅！  
乘着地火，来自深渊，  
我是你梦里的邪神，我的话语几分真假，你自有你的答案！”]

“亲吻我！”恶魔的喉咙里挤出古怪而令人胆寒的笑声，祂揽住对方的腰肢，将那脆弱的肉体拥入怀抱，“亲吻我，你就能得到你想要的一切！”  
耀的手心里仿佛握着冰雪，他颤抖着双手揽住恶魔的颈，高昂着头颅露出顺从的喉咙，纵情吻住恶魔的唇。  
但痛苦与狼狈才是恶魔的馈赠。  
那个吻，是一场极其暴力毫无怜悯的掠夺。  
祂撕烂那可笑的布衣，将神赐的肉体赤裸在面前。哭啼伴着雷鸣，却比颂歌还要悦耳动听。  
“来唱点好听的曲子，你这圣洁的婊子！”  
恶魔的舌头宛如游走的蛇尾缠绕在苍白的肌肤上，尖齿刺入血肉中，传递着火热的疼痛。  
耀的脚腕勾住壮硕的大腿，他来不及躲避那些痛吻与潮热的纠缠，手指刺入恶魔脖颈上的疤痕，耳边传来野兽般的低吼。  
恶魔不悦地开口：“大天使在神的注视下羞辱、唾骂着我，将丑陋的圣痕赐予给我，哈！像神所期盼的那样，在臭虫——在凡人的眼皮底下我灰溜溜地逃走...”  
“但是——”祂的利爪抓挠着那些疤痕，留下几道恶狠狠地血印，“但是！我又重新回到那里，在无人注视的黑暗里，抓到了祂可爱的尾巴，嘻——”  
“我把祂拽下深渊！拔出那根撒谎的舌头，咬断祂引以为傲的翅膀！在祂死去的路上挖出那颗腐烂的心脏！”恶魔的舌头舔过嘴角，“这双翅膀如你所见，正是你想要的证明！至于那颗心脏，在我胃里的熔岩！”  
“痛苦只会令我兴奋，给予他人苦难是最美妙的淫药！”恶魔的性器从胯间探出，那非比寻常的样子更像是一根有生命的邪恶魔物，挺立着、狞笑着，它迫不及待地刺穿那个人类脆弱的内脏。  
耀的头颅埋入柔软的床褥里，他不得不侧过脸才能呼吸，此时此刻他恨这张床，恨它的柔软和温暖将他的痛苦呈现出更加凄惨的模样。他的臀部翘起，后穴被恶魔随意操弄着，恬不知耻的液体从穴肉里分泌而出，淋湿了恶魔的性器。似痛苦似欢愉的尖叫声被雨声淹没，他的理智逐渐被那根肉棒消磨，人类用来捆绑一切兽欲的德道都离他而去。  
恶魔和人类的交媾，他哀伤地背负着这份背德与恐惧，在屈辱中获得的快感却让他达到高潮，他无法将自己从淫乱的想象里剥离出去，泪水和唾液弄湿了他的脸蛋，欲望像蚊虫叮咬着他的灵魂，痛苦的渴望令他在射精的时候迷乱地叫喊着恶魔的名字。  
恶魔低笑着说，骗你的，那并不是祂真正的名讳。  
耀体内的阴茎却涨得更大，它在湿软的肉穴里抽动，玩弄着这具可怜的肉体，折磨着他仅剩的羞耻，发泄着最残酷的淫欲与肆虐。  
恶魔的精液灌满红色的肉穴，祂掰开那双大腿，把阴茎送入更深更隐秘的地方。  
溢出的精液粘满耀的大腿，流了一屁股，他的腹部隆起，像一个受孕的女人仰躺在床上哭泣，直到恶魔的阴茎抽离，他的穴口才得到了释放，滚烫的精水汩汩涌出。  
那双黑眼睛里藏着被恨意发酵的爱欲，恶魔满意至极。

[美艳男人动情地嗔笑，手腕里藏着锋利的吻。  
他打量着恶魔的头颅，在心底歇斯咆哮：  
我将得偿所愿！得偿所愿！]

寒光一闪，耀从枕头下抽出匕首，用力割破恶魔的喉咙，无穷无尽的血色喷涌而出，淋湿了耀的胸口。  
那具沉重的肉体倒在耀的身上，却被匕首扎穿了心脏。  
耀没有一丝犹豫，剖开对方的皮肤，挖出那颗仍然跳动的心脏，它像是仍然拥有生命般火热，流淌着蜜般粘稠的血浆。他艰难地从庞大的尸体下爬出。  
恶魔沉默地死去，他双手捧住那颗心脏，在月光下发疯般地大笑！  
耀踉跄着步伐，走向门口，握住冰冷的金属门把，在心中吹响狂喜的号角。  
“你要去哪里？”  
身后传来熟悉的声音，那独特而富有魔力的声音，属于不久前，出现在雨夜中的客人。  
它属于伊万。  
手中心脏化为一滩血浆，顺着指缝滴落，流入地板的缝隙里消失不见。  
耀静立了片刻，转过身，望着端起茶杯的伊万——他还是一个英俊苍白的普通男人，而床上恶魔的尸体已经消失不见。  
一切好像都没有发生，一切只是时间回到了午夜。  
“「恶魔在射精的时候最脆弱，祂的心脏可以赐予永生」。”男人看起来心情不错，“这个传言是假的。你无法辨别真伪，是因为这句话并不是神谕，而是出自恶魔之口。”  
“因为，”猩红的眼睛肆意打量着耀赤裸的身体，伊万的嘴里吐出蛇信，笑容却真诚得诡异。“「人类在射精的时候最美味」。”  
“不过现在还早，让我欣赏你编织的借口吧！人类！”  
恐惧和羞耻早已褪去，耀的心中唯有怒火，灼烧着他的灵魂，他的呐喊，他愤怒的泪水，和歇斯底里的咆哮！

[世上的圣人唯有他一人！  
他牵着我的手离开血月之森，  
“这座小镇，就是我们的新家！”  
他教会了我医术和宝贵的知识，  
把珍贵的药剂分给生病的村民！  
那慈悲的双手拯救了多少生命，  
比我日夜流尽的眼泪还要繁多！  
世上的圣人唯有他一人！  
闯入的村民抓走了可怜的男人，  
他们用荆棘栓住男人的喉咙，  
剥去胸口的皮肤把诅咒缝成他的脸皮！  
慈悲的双手在无人问津的背后腐烂生蛆，  
脏污的尿液洗刷着廉价的眼泪，  
那可贵可笑的灵魂被埋进六尺之下！  
他们在他的哭声中高举火把，  
扔向他脚下的木柴！  
他的棺材里呐喊，“做个圣人！”  
我背对他逃往东边的村落。  
遮住自己的脸像个老鼠过活，  
瘟疫缠身的村民根本不会管我！  
可是，“做个圣人！”  
这该死的诅咒！  
我救了他们！  
我还是救了他们所有人！

“妈妈，我看到了，他的眼睛是黑色的。”  
世上的圣人唯有他一人！]

“开什么玩笑！”下颌因为愤怒而疯狂颤抖，眼尾吊起如高悬的刺刀，耀环抱住自己的身体，指甲深深陷入皮肤抓出大片血肉，“要当圣人，你就做这世间唯一的圣人吧！父亲！我绝不认同！绝不！我不想死！我不会死！他们说我是‘女巫’！魔女！恶魔！这些该死的罪名按在我的头上，凭什么！”  
“绝不！”耀蜷起身体，捂住自己的腹部，那里还残留着精液的热度和疼痛，他咬着自己的胳膊饮着咸腥的血液，在泣声里发出憎恨的呐喊，“我成全你们... 我成全你们！我要拥有永生和无穷的力量！这双手再去拯救你们这些无聊的生命，我就把它们啃成白骨！你们全部都要下地狱... 你们这些臭虫...该死的人类！ ”  
“噢，小先生... ”伊万真诚地鼓掌，他还保持着人类的模样，但那双眼睛已经变为非人的红色炼狱，它们流出的眼泪如灼热的岩浆，腐蚀了表面的皮肤，滑入狞笑的唇角，“真是个可怜的宝贝。”  
“不如，我帮帮你吧！哈！”  
地板上裂开巨大的缝隙，冲天的火焰从地下喷出，地面宛如融化般塌陷、坠落，变成一个火红的深窟，从底下传来不知名生物的咆哮和尖叫，密密麻麻的手臂试图抓住墙壁从地下爬出，那里有无尽的苦痛等着你去享受！  
伊万挥起漆黑的镰刀，冰冷的刀刃勒住了耀的喉咙，他毫无慈悲地拖着耀的身体走向血红的深渊，高歌着爱与死亡的伟大！  
“如果你被我拖入地狱的时候，脑袋还连着身体，就永生永世和我作伴吧！宝贝！”  
耀的手指紧握锋利的刀刃，保护着自己摇摇欲坠的头颅，十指被割出见骨的刀痕，血液顺着手臂流到赤裸的身体，铸成魔女的嫁衣！喉咙上被割出可怕的伤口，外翻的血肉令人作呕，但他并不在乎！他吞咽着口中的血沫放声尖叫，远比恶魔的笑声还要恐怖凄厉！

“等着我！等着我！地狱见！哈！我们地狱见！”  
“记住，我的名字叫——！”

[祂的精液还在身体里的温床，悲鸣在地狱里空荡荡地回响，  
刻耳柏洛斯的倒影在远处哭笑与嚎叫！  
恶魔的祝福在脑浆里舞蹈，从此坠入了永生的狱牢！  
他终得偿所愿！]

“听说古堡里的女巫消失了...” “那里面什么都没有留下...”  
“该死的‘魔女’下地狱才好！”  
“上帝保佑，哈利路亚！”  
村民们举着手中的火把情绪高涨地喧闹，每个人的手中都紧握着锄头与刀，他们在晨曦中大笑！  
皆大欢喜！  
[燃烧的城堡为新娘送去虔诚的祈祷，  
最后再为恶魔献一曲伟大的赞歌！  
哈利路亚！]

那是——  
“恶食的魔女，暴君的新娘！”  
交欢的声音在地狱里回响！

*顺便一提，大天使是长着短小羊角羊尾巴，浑身洁白没有瞳孔的赤裸幼童，头顶有可爱的光环和非常沉重的羽翼。大概。


End file.
